Where Did the Time Go?
by peddiegirl101
Summary: It's very simple: you prompt Yumi and Ulrich centric plots and I write them! We will explore break ups, make ups, fights, comforting, and who knows what else through this couple! *Accepting prompts now! Future, past, present, ANYTHING works!* *Rated T, JUST IN CASE*
1. Hello! :)

**Well hello! Here I am again! In a new part of ff! Well, no longer new… (:**

**So, I was thinking today in history and had a new idea I REALLY wanted to get started: prompted UlrichXYumi oneshots! It's very simple, you see: you give me your idea that you want to see typed out and kind of brought to life in a way! So, really, you think and I work, which is AWESOME! (:**

**Any prompt will do really, as long as it's A) APPROPIATE! and B) Makes sense (if I need further explaining I will PM you!). You can expect an average of one chapter a week (give or take a few days. It depends on how much homework my teachers give me and how writer-ish I feel). **

**So prompt away! (: **


	2. Another Almost-Kiss

**Prompt 1: Another Almost-Kiss**

**This (VERY FIRST PROMPT!) was prompted by Neddie24Survivor, so let's get this party started! Now, I hope you don't mind, but I changed the prompt slightly. If you want me to redo it, then let me know! (: So, here we go! **

"Yumi?" Ulrich called out. "Yumi!" Ulrich continued calling out and running through the forest, looking for the girl that had been kidnapped by their enemy: X.A.N.A., who had devirtualized Ulrich with a Kankrelot. In the end, it had all worked out since Yumi wasn't answering her phone and was nowhere to be found.

"Jeremie?" Ulrich asked as he answered his phone.

"Ulrich!" Jeremie's voice came from the other end of the phone. "Have you found Yumi yet?"

"Not yet. How's it going over there?"

"Okay, I guess." Jeremie didn't sound so sure. "Odd's running out of life points and all of the monsters are starting to attack Aelita."

"Well, good luck." Ulrich said. "I'll give you an update in a little bit."

Jeremie made a sound of approval and hung up the phone.

"Yumi!" Ulrich called out as he approached a familiar black boot behind a tree. Unfortunately, it was just the boot. However, the ground was softer on the path that Ulrich saw next to the boot. Ulrich began following the footprints that were imprinted in the mud.

When Ulrich arrived a few feet before the Hermitage, he noticed that the footprints stopped. When he heard growling, he knew without having to turn around that something bad was going to happen—something terrible.

Yumi, after slowly gaining back her piece of mind and her ability to move her body, was finally able to stand up. Her barefoot was cold from the freezing ground, as was the rest of her. She stretched out, trying to loosen her muscles further. Although she was still sore, she felt a lot better than she had a half hour ago. When she looked out of the window, she noticed a recognizable body with a green top on. She instantly ran to it, leaving the Hermitage door open behind her.

"Ulrich!" She called out as she knelt next to him. She shook him a bit, turning him over so that she was lying on his back. After discovering he did indeed have a pulse, she felt some relief, but not enough to leave him. "Oh, please wake up!"

Yumi looked around for any clue as to what had attacked him. _It might be the same thing that brought me here._ She thought to herself.

Yumi noticed Ulrich's phone sticking out of his pocket; she had lost hers while she was running.

"Ulrich? Have you found Yumi yet?" Jeremie asked through his headset.

"More like I found him." Yumi stood up as she answered Jeremie.

"Is he hurt?"

"He won't wake up, but he has a pulse." Yumi responded.

"Just hold on. Aelita is almost in the tower." Jeremie assured.

"Please hurry. Whatever attacked him might comeback." Yumi wished him luck before hanging up. She got down on her knees again next to her best friend and began checking his heart rate.

Ulrich let out a small groan and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the Yumi was listening to his heartbeat. The next thing that he realized was that he was lying on the ground in the forest.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

The Japanese girl looked up in surprise as Ulrich sat up. "You're alright!" She exclaimed, pulling him into an awkward hug.

"Are you alright?" Ulrich mumbled into her hair, which had flown into his face.

"I'm the one who should be asking _you _that." Yumi responded, looking at her closest guy friend.

The two blushed for a moment before Yumi spoke up again.

"Jeremie's about to do a return to the past." She told Ulrich.

"Let's make the most of the moment alone we have." Ulrich responded, feeling momentarily brave.

Just before their lips could meet, a white flash went by and sent them in the past.

Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were standing by the drink machine. It was the day before the attack happened. Ulrich and Yumi shared a glance, which made them blush.

Odd took note of this. "Did something happen between you two?"

"No!" They both exclaimed in unison.

But Odd smirked; he knew better.

**First one done! Sorry it took so long! I had a TON of homework these last few weeks :P I got ALL of the prompts and have outlined most of them! Expect the next one next week-ish. **

**Thanks! XX**


	3. Young and in School

**Young and in School**

**This one was prompted by bluedog197, so enjoy! Just a little note: yes, I know Yumi is a year above Ulrich, but not in this particular prompt! (:**

"First day of school, Yumi!" Mrs. Ishiyama said to her kindergarten daughter. "Are you excited?"

"No!" The young Japanese girl shook her head. "I wanna stay home! With you and Daddy and Hiroki!"

"Nonsense, you'll have fun at school." Mrs. Ishiyama ruffled Yumi's hair. Before she could say anything else, Mrs. Ishiyama heard Hiroki crying through the baby monitor. "Daddy is giving you a ride, sweetie."

Yumi sighed and began attempting to tie her black sneakers. When she failed, her father came and kneeled down in front of her to help.

"It's not fair! Why can't I tie my shoes?"

"Don't worry; you'll get it one day." Mr. Ishiyama smiled at his young daughter.

"No I won't." Yumi pouted.

"With that attitude you won't." Mr. Ishiyama handed his daughter her new grey and black backpack. He didn't understand why she liked dark colors while most girls her age liked pink, but he figured she was just trying to be difficult and different. "Let's head out."

"I don't wanna." Yumi turned her back away from her father.

"Yumi, we have to go." He could feel his frustration growing.

"All the kids are going to tease me!"

"No they're not. Why do you say that?"

"Because they do at the park!"

"What are you talking about?"

"They're going to make fun of me!"

"Yumi, stop being difficult. You're going to be late for school and I'm going to be late for work if we don't leave."

"I can't go. I'm sick." Yumi huffed and let out a fake cough.

A frustrated Mr. Ishiyama picked his daughter up, went to the car, opened the back car door, put Yumi in her seat, buckled her up, closed the door, and went to the driver's side and started the car up.

"This isn't fair! I'm sick! I'm going to throw up!"

"You're nervous, not sick, sweetie."

"Nah ah! I'm _sick_! See?" Yumi fake coughed again.

"They'll send you home if you have a fever." Mr Ishiyama pulled the car over in front of a school, where a group of children who were about Yumi's age were gathered. "Have a good day, sweetie."

"I won't." Yumi slammed the car door shut. As she walked toward the group of about 20 kids, she could feel her nerves growing inside of her.

When she reached the group, a blonde boy wearing an entirely purple outfit accidently bumped into her.

"Watch it!" Yumi glared at him.

"It wasn't my fault! It was Ulrich's!" He pointed to a boy in a green outfit.

"Then both of you watch it!" Yumi crossed her arms.

"Tattletale." Ulrich mumbled.

Odd ignored Ulrich and pointed at Yumi's outfit. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Yumi defensively replied.

"I'm not wearing all black." Odd weakly argued back. "And purple is a much cooler color than black."

"Shut up." Yumi harshly said.

"I'm telling the teacher that you told me to shut up!" Odd yelled and raced off.

"Don't listen to him." Ulrich said. "Black is a lot better than green."

"I guess." Yumi shrugged.

"Okay class; let's start with some basic shapes." Mrs. Williamson drew a circle, a heart, and a square on the board.

"Who can tell me what this one is? Aelita?"

"Circle!" The girl beamed.

"Can you tell me what's circular, Aelita?"

"A ring!"

"Good job! Gold star sticker for you!" The teacher smiled and placed a sticker on her desk for the girl to put on. "How about this one, class?" The teacher pointed to the heart. "Jeremie?"

"I presume it is a heart, although that is not what our heart actually looks like. It is actually—"

"Gold star sticker for Jeremie!" The teacher quickly interrupted him, not wanting him to confuse the class. _Why isn't he in a different grade? _She thought to herself. She pointed to the next shape. "Odd?"

"It's a rectangle, duh." Odd answered.

"Close, but that's not it. Anyone else? How about Yumi?"

"It's a square." Yumi said.

"Good job, Yumi!" The teacher handed her a gold star.

"Rectangle." Odd mumbled under his breath. Ulrich elbowed him.

At lunch, Yumi decided to sit alone. She opened her checkered red and black lunch box and pulled out her sandwich. Just as she had started eating, she heard someone slide into the seat across from her.

"Hello, Yumi." Ulrich smiled at her as he pulled his sandwich out.

"What, are you following me around now?" Yumi rolled her eyes.

"If you want me to." Ulrich flashed a smile at her.

"No thank you." Yumi scowled and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Can we be friends?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't have any friends."

"Well, you should. Friends are really great. I have tons of them!"

"Good for you."

"I can be your first friend, if you want."

"How do you become friends with someone?"

"You can start by giving me your gold star." Ulrich shrugged.

"Take it." Yumi reached into her pocket and took it out. She thought it was too show off-y, anyway. "What do you give me?"

Ulrich peaked inside of his lunch box. "Here." He handed the Japanese girl his bag of cookies.

"What kind are they?" Yumi sniffed one.

"I don't know." Ulrich shrugged. "They're cookies, does it matter?"

"I guess not." Yumi smiled.

"I got you to smile! That's another thing friends do!"

"Friends sound kinda nice." Yumi smiled again.

"You should smile more. It looks good on your face."

"Do you want to play together at recess?" Yumi offered

"Yeah!" The smiled once more at each other and continued eating their lunch together.

**Heh. That was SO much fun! **

**So, I know I vanished for awhile, but I'm here now! This story is pretty easy to update since it's oneshots, but I wanted to come up with an updating schedule, so you can expect one of these every Friday! (:**

**Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to leave a review or prompt!**


	4. Cold Sweat Add On: Yumi's Camera

"**Cold Sweat" Add On: Yumi and her Camera **

**So, this prompt was prompted by a guest under d-u and I'm hoping I got it right! (:**

"Revenge time." Yumi laughed evilly. She had been hiding out at the end of the boys' hallway, waiting for the perfect moment to come out: when the boys went into the shower.

She silently snuck up to the shower room door and peaked inside to insure her timing was right. It was. The boys had towels (**no, NOT naked!;)) **around their waists and were stepping out of the shower. Odd was flexing, pretending he had a six pack, while Ulrich just awkwardly adjusted his towel.

_CLICK. _

After Ulrich had finished chasing Odd, he approached Yumi calmly. "Why'd you do that?" he asked. "I only lied to save Odd's sorry butt."

"You made me panic." Yumi responded, taking a sip of her cherry soda. "I thought you had betrayed my trust."

"What's the difference between Odd betraying your trust and me betraying your trust?" Ulrich questioned.

"There's a big difference." Yumi ruffled Ulrich's hair. She began walking away. "One day you'll know. But for now, don't worry about it."

"Yumi, wait!" Ulrich called, running after her.

**That was short… and relatively fun! (: **

**I hope I got what you were looking for…? If not, I can redo it! **

**Next prompt is… magic towel's! (:**

**See you soon! **


End file.
